combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Supply Crate MYST-N
The Supply Crate MYST-N is the successor to the Supply Crate MYST1-N. It was replaced by the MYST-ABC series in North America. History Due to the growing number of complaints regarding the large number of common one-day GP items (such as the P90) from the MYST1-N, Nexon replaced it with the MYST-N, adding the L96A1 Black-Magnum and the M4A1 SOPMOD to the crate and removing all other GP items. During the the 3/3/10 Patch, Nexon replaced the contents of the Crate with'' only NX-Rare items, claiming that they were "exclusive" and could not be found anywhere else. The change was generally appreciated by the community, and MYST-N became very popular as a result. Counterpart The Supply Crate MYST-G is the GP version of Supply Crate MYST-N. It has some of the same items as the MYST-N, plus numerous GP items. The large number of GP items greatly reduces the chance of getting an NX-Rare, and the probability of getting it for a long duration is low. Appearance The Supply Crate MYST-N used to look like any other Supply Crate; but it had a unique purple glow that set it apart from the other Crates. The appearance was later changed to its current state: a large crate with a unique black-and-gold color design. Trivia *The MYST-N Crate is the most popular Supply Crate that was ever released. *Since the MYST-N was replaced, some players have demanded that the crate be returned, along with the old weapon-specific Supply Crates. More Trivia *Weapons found inside the Supply Crate MYST-N have duration ranging from 1 to 90 days. Upon opening a case containing a 90 day weapon, a server wide notification will be broadcast, similar to a Super Megaphone. *During the 2009 4th of July Celebration, if you logged in between 7/2 and 7/4 you got a free MYST-N Crate in you inbox (it had to be activated before 7/4,11:59pm PDT or it would expire). *The Supply Crate MYST-N has been on sale for 50% off multiple times: #April 21, 2010 to April 28, 2010 #June 9, 2010 to June 16, 2010 #August 4, 2010 to August 11, 2010 *These cases were sold from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST for the following prices to celebrate Black Friday 2010: #1 case - 500 NX #7 cases - 3500 NX #15 cases - 7500 NX *Most weapons that come from the Myst-N Supply Crate have a one to seven day duration; 30 and 90 day durations are rare. You cannot obtain a permanent weapon from this case. *As of the 3/9/11 maintenance, Myst-N Cases were slashed in price. 7% off for 7 and 20% off for 15, to its current price. *As of the 3/22/11 maintenance, Myst-N Cases have been retired and replaced by the Supply Crate MYST cases in Combat Arms: North America. Composition This a list of items that can be obtained from the MYST-N Crate. Note that '''BOLDED '''names represent Epic Items. Assault Rifles *AK-103 Gold Plated *AK-74M Gold-Plated *AUG A3 SE *'Baron's M416 CQB' *FAMAS G2 SE *G36C *L85A1 MOD CAMO *M14 Classic *M416 CQB CAMO *M417 SB *M4A1 SOPMOD *MTAR-21 CAMO *SCAR-H *SG556 CAMO *ACR Blacksnake *REC7 Rangers *F2000 *'Rocco's AUG A3' *'Deckland's F2000 Tactical' Sub Machine Guns *MP5 RAS Centurion *MP7 MOD Steel *P90TR SE *PP-19 MOD CAMO *Skorpion Black MOD *'Viper's P90TR' *[[Mei's MP7 MOD |'Mei's MP7 MOD''' ]] *'Scorpion's PP-19 MOD' Sniper Rifles *Dragunov SVDS Ghillie *MSR *L96A1 Black-Magnum *L96A1 Super-Magnum *M107CQ SE Ghillie *M24A3 Woodland *PSG-1 MOD CAMO *DSR-1 Tactical *M14EBR *TRG-SE *TPG-1 Master *'Hawk's Dragunov SVDS' Machine Guns *'Legion' *M60E4 Steel *Mk. 48 MOD 0 CAMO *RPK-74M Shotguns *Golden Punisher *M590 CQB Mariners *R870 MCS MOD *Saiga 20K CQB CAMO *SPAS-12 Stock Gold *'Max's R870 MCS MOD' Pistols *Anaconda Silver 8-Inch *Desert Eagle Gold *G23 Chrome *K5SD CAMO *M1911 Knight's Gold *M92FS Gold *USP Tactical SE Media Category:Supply Cases Category:NX Supply Cases Category:NX Standard Category:Items Category:Historical Category:Discontinued Item Category:One Time Use Item